Broken A Greys Anatomy Fan Fiction
by Mistique The Blood Thirsty
Summary: Callie, Arizona and Mark deal with the accident.
1. Chapter 1

Broken- A Greys Anatomy Fan Fiction

This is from Arizonas point of view

Callie looks like she's sleeping. She's just sleeping. No matter how many times I say this I can't manage to convince myself it's true. I've seen so many people lay in a bed motionless like her and I haven't realised how the family was feeling. God damn it Callie, wake up.

"Arizona?" Mark says. I turn to face him and I don't see the doctor I normally see. I see a wrecked man, one with eyes red and swollen from crying. That just makes me think of what I must look like.

"Is the baby okay?" I ask and even I hear the strain in my voice.

"Yeah, she's alright. Arizona-"

"What?" I snap.

"You should go home, get some sleep. You've been here for four days straight."

"That's not fair. It's not like-" I began, but Mark cuts me off.

"Not fair? Not fair! Bull shit. What's not fair, Arizona, is that I can't sit here with my best friend, the mother of my tiny child, because your mad at me. I want to be here for her too! But you wont let me!"

"Stt- St- Stop" A barely audible voice says.

"Callie!" We both exclaim.

"M- My baby." She whispers.

"She's okay. She's alive, a fighter, the strongest little girl I know." Mark says sounding out of breath. "Callie, she's perfect."

I stand up and stare at her. I love her so much and she's awake.

"Arizona are you okay?" Mark asks.

I ignore him and look Callie in the eyes."Callie I love you." I say as tears pour down my cheeks. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry, I can't belive I hurt you." I fall to my knees and start to sob. "I love you, I love you, I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Broken- A Greys Anatomy Fan Fiction

From Arizonas point of view.

"I want to hold her." Callie says "I made her, I need to hold my baby."

"I know you do, I know it feels like hell not being with her." I say, trying to comfort my broken Callie. "She hasn't opened her eyes yet. I know she's still waiting to see you. It's only gonna be for a couple more days. You can see her then." I pause to age her reaction. She just stares at me with tears in her eyes. I grab her hand and rub tiny hearts on her palm. "If it helps I haven't gotten to hold her yet either."

"I miss her, I haven't even met my own baby, how wrong is that." She laughs a nervous laugh. More tears fall from her eyes. "How wrong is that?" She says as she starts to sob. She repeats that again and again.

My heart aches as she cries, it feels like it's made of lead. I just hold her hand and try to hold back the tears welling in my eyes.

"Arizona, can I talk to you?" Christina says as she slides the door open. "Now?"

"Callie, I'll be right back I promise. I love you. I'm going to be right outside the door." I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Okay." She whispers, but her hand grips me tighter. "Okay."

I stand and kiss her hand, squeeze it, then pry my hand from hers. I move from her bedside for the first time in hours. My legs tremble and I feel like the knees are going to buckle. I turn back to her and say "I love you." I steady myself and walk out of her room.

Christina shuts the door and looks me in my eyes. "Her heart." She pauses. "The baby's heart isn't ready."

"What?" I shout, even though I was trying to stay calm. "I know.. I know. I knew this would happen. Damnit." I take a breath. "What's wrong with it? Is it just under developed or is there more?"

"Patent Ductus Arteriosus, we started her on Indomethacin, but we're not seeing much improvement." She says. She shifts her weight from foot to foot. "We can do surgery, but she's so small."

"Give her a shot of steroids, see if that helps her get stronger." I pause and take a breath. It feels like I need to remember to breathe. "Update me in a couple hours. Okay?" She nodds.

"I'm so sorry. I really am." She says. "Um." She wraps an arm around me. "I'll be back in a few hours." She lets go and runs back to the NICU.

I stare through the glass and watch Callie, she's fallen asleep. Her rhythmic breaths make her chest rise and fall. I let my own breathing match hers. Everything is going to be okay, please, please, let everything be okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Broken- A Greys Anatomy Fan Fiction

She looks so perfect. So tiny and beautiful. How can there be so much wrong with this angel? "Oh, honey" I sigh, "We love you so much.". I reach through the small holes on the side of the incubator and hold her little hand. It's so small and precious. "I love you so much." I whisper to her.

"Arizona, the meds really aren't working. What do you want to do? I know it's really and unpleasant thought, but I'm thinking a DNR might be the best for her." Dr. Montgomery suggests.

"Excuse me?" I say furiously. "Did you really say that? Or am I hearing things." I look her dead in the eyes. "No way in hell are you putting a DNR on her file."

"Sorry, I just-"

"You just what?" I shout. Suddenly I find myself on my feet and tears are pouring down my cheeks. "You really think that would be best for her? Are you insane? She's been alive for under a week and you want Callie to sign a feakin' DNR? She hasn't even met her yet and you want us to say it's okay for her to die?"

"I'm really sorry I even brought this up. I just.. I know how hard it will be for her to survive. It'll be like bending your elbow back wards until your bones break and tear through your skin." She says. She shifts her weight and takes a step back. "I'm sorry."

"Just leave. If her heart needs surgery I'll page you." I turn away from her. "Please just leave."

The sound of the door shutting wakes my tiny Callie up. Her tiny wails pull on my heart and I think to myself, this is why I didn't want kids. I've seen way too many babies and sweet children die. The ones that survive are sometimes worse. Epilepsy, heart defects, brain damage, so many things can go wrong. I just have to pray that my daughter survives and is able to live a long and happy life.

"My sweet love, it's okay." I whisper and I sit back down on the stool beside her incubator. "It's gonna be okay." I need this to be true. If we lose her, I'm going to lose Callie too. "Me and your Mommy, we're going to get married. We're going to live in a beautiful house. Even Mark can visit."

There's a knock on the door and it slowly opens. "Arizona? Are you here?" Meridith calls.

"Yes. I'm here." I sigh.

"I brought someone down to see the baby." She says as she opens the door wider. I see Callie sitting in a wheel chair. Her eyes fill with tears when she sees me. Meridith rolls her towards the incubator, but Callie stands and walks to me.

"I love you." Callie says. I wrap my arms around her. She kisses me and pulls out of my arms. "Look at her." She whispers. "She's beautiful." I stare right at Callie.

"She is amazing." I say.

She turns to me. She reaches for my hand and I feel like I'm dreaming. She's going to be okay. She really is.


End file.
